


Safe in your arms

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is asexual, Akashi the gentleman, Asexual Character, Fluff, Kuroko is asexual and quasi romantic, M/M, MORE ACE AKAKURO YAAAAY, Post-Canon, Ridiculous Amounts of Consent, idk how to tense, seriously disgusting amounts of fluff, updated and revised in 2017, what the fuck is tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: More ace!Akakuro cuteness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk exactly what the correct labels for what Kuroko is (in this fic that is). I'm fairly uneducated in romantic attraction labels (despite bein fuckin aro myself), so I'm sure there's better and more specific labels for him but I just don't know them. If you have a better description for him pls let me know and I'll add it to the tags. 
> 
> Also I haven't finished season 3, and I honestly don't know a whole lot about Akashi's personality switch in the Rakuzan/Seirin game. So if I totally failed at estimating the return of real Akashi then idk. Slap me. I guessed my best.
> 
> **October 2017 edit** Fixed some errors, changed some wording to sound better, and reformatted everything.

_You’ll change your mind one day. When you meet the right person. When you get married and have a family…_

Akashi’s heard all these and more plenty of times in his relatively short life. When he was younger he was too nervous to say that, no, those statements are wrong and don’t apply to him, but by now he just can’t be bothered trying to explain it to people who won’t understand.

He _did_ sort of bring it up to Aomine once.

Akashi had promised to help him study since he’d failed horrendously at some practice tests, so he’d invited the taller teen over to his mansion to assist him. Though somehow it ended up with Aomine looking up large breasted women on Akashi’s laptop. At least Akashi managed to get him to use an incognito window first. God knows what his father would have done if he found such things in the internet search history.

“Do you really have to do that?” Akashi asked, eyes dangerously narrow and his arms folded.

“Yep,” Aomine said without looking at him.

“You’re supposed to be _studying_.”

“What, don’t you ever get distracted by tits?”

“No, I don’t,” Akashi had answered immediately.

“Seriously?” Aomine stared at him.

Akashi shrank back a little, feeling like he was now being judged. “No.”

“Are you gay?”

Akashi shot him a venomous glare. “Do I have to be?”

Aomine shrugged. “I dunno. Sorry.”

“Can we just study, please, Aomine? That’s what you’re here for.”

Aomine had dropped it and Akashi hadn’t mentioned it to him, or any of his friends, again.

Being the seeker of knowledge that he is, he’d once searched about his situation. Trusty Google had led him to numerous LGBT sites and eventually Akashi had determined that he’s something called ‘asexual’.

Asexual: The orientation of not feeling sexual attraction to anyone. It certainly fit. He’d never been interested in the idea of sex in his life. It honestly disgusted him, actually. In health class at school they’d been taught about puberty and the basics of intercourse (though Akashi found himself dryly remarking that it was only ever heterosexual content, they really needed to branch out on that), as well as masturbation. Akashi didn’t even do that. He had beyond zero interest in it. Really he didn't even think he was physically capable of it, even if he wanted to try it. Yet no one else seemed to be this way. Everyone else in his class had laughed and giggled at the embarrassing but ‘funny’ educational videos they’d been shown. Akashi honestly felt like maybe he was broken.

So it had been nice to finally find a label, a label that said he wasn’t alone in this, and that he wasn’t just ‘weird.’ Though he still kept it secret.

His life was relatively normal otherwise, mostly going on without a problem. Things were going perfectly, actually, he was in high school now, the captain of his team. He had won the Interhigh, but he lost the Winter Cup. Though he couldn’t complain really, because Kuroko’s efforts had brought back a part he thought he’d lost.

Things finally seemed relatively normal. He started meeting up with the other Miracles regularly in their second year. He found he particularly spent a lot of time with Kuroko. Actually, he really likes Kuroko. More than he feels is normal. He’d always had a bit of a soft spot for him, but since being beaten by him, he’s dissolved into thoughts of the pastel haired teenager far more often.

“Akashi-kun, you’re spacing out.”

“Hm?” he says, looking up. They’re just at Maji Burger, Kuroko with his trademark vanilla shake. Akashi has one as well, and it _is_ actually really good. He can understand Kuroko’s obsession.

Kuroko smiles, tilting his head a little. “There you are. You were off in space somewhere.”

Akashi smiles back. “Sorry. I’m distracted.”

“By what?” Kuroko takes a sip from his milkshake, and Akashi finds himself watching the way his mouth sucks around the straw with interest. He knows it’s not anything sexual, his strange interest in Kuroko’s lips, but more along the lines of how he just really wants to kiss the younger boy. Or maybe he’d even be happy just staring at his face. He wonders if that makes him ‘creepy’. He decides he doesn’t care.

“Nothing in particular. Just life.”

“Have you had fun today?” Kuroko asks.

They spent the day together around Tokyo, walking Nigou in the park, playing some one-on-one (this time Akashi won), going to the library together. Akashi has been pretending the day was a date, though he doubts Kuroko sees it the same way. Honestly sometimes he thinks Kuroko must not be interested in romance at all, with the way he acts. Wouldn’t that be slightly disappointing?

“I have,” Akashi answers with a smile. “It’s always nice to spend time with you.”

Kuroko smiles brightly. Akashi loves that smile. It’s a somewhat rare sight (though it’s becoming a little more frequent), and he’ll never get tired of it.

“I’m glad. I like spending time with Akashi-kun too.”

They finish up their milkshakes and head out. By now it’s starting to get slightly dark. Akashi was originally going to stay in a hotel during his Tokyo stay, but Kuroko insisted he not waste the money (despite Akashi insisting back that that wasn’t a problem) and that he should stay with him.

“Home?” Akashi asks.

Kuroko nods. So that’s where they head. Back to Kuroko’s house. Akashi considers that if he was interested in sex he would be a lot more nervous and excited about the prospect of staying in his crush’s house and in his bedroom. Really he’s still nervous and excited, but at least he doesn’t have to worry about unwanted boners popping up at the worst of times to announce his feelings. He should consider himself lucky, he figures.

Nigou has grown considerably, he’s now half Kuroko’s height. He leaps onto Akashi in excitement as Kuroko unlocks the front door.

“Nigou, get down!”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” Akashi says, petting the dog’s head. He really does have Kuroko’s eyes.

Kuroko ushers the dog inside when the door is open, and Akashi follows after them, smiling as Nigou jumps and barks happily.

“Do you want dinner? I’m kind of full…” Kuroko says.

Akashi shakes his head, smiling. “I’m fine for now. It’s amazing how you can get full just on one milkshake.”

Kuroko narrows his eyes slightly, but he’s smiling a little as well. “We’ll go upstairs then,” he says.

Nigou bounds up the stairs first, Kuroko and then Akashi following after. They go into Kuroko’s bedroom, and Akashi sits himself on the edge of his bed. He can’t help but wonder if Kuroko ever does things in this bed. The thought of him touching himself just seems weird. Kuroko seems too innocent for that. Well, Akashi’s certainly not going to ask him about it.

Kuroko drops down onto the bed beside him, leaning back against the wall. “Akashi-kun, I’m really glad we’re friends,” he says, and there’s a smile in his voice.

“Friends,” Akashi echoes. “Of course. Me too.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, I just-” He sighs. “I shouldn’t say anything.”

Kuroko sits up, wrapping his fingers around Akashi’s arm and gently tugging him until they’re looking at each other.

“Please tell me,” the shorter boy says.

Akashi purses his lips. “You’ll probably get mad at me.”

“That’s impossible,” Kuroko says.

Akashi sighs again. “Okay... I like you, Kuroko. Not just as friends. More than that.”

Kuroko stares at him for a moment, his expression unchanging. “You do?”

“Yes. I suppose I have for a long time.”

He takes Kuroko’s silence as rejection, so he moves to get up from the bed, only to have Kuroko grab his wrist and pull him back down. He falls back, and Kuroko leans slightly over him, one hand resting on his chest.

“Kuroko?”

“I like you too.”

Akashi’s heart clenches hopefully. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why didn’t _you_ tell _me_?” Kuroko counters.

Akashi laughs softly. “Touché.”

“I suppose though, I was scared,” Kuroko says, looking away.

“Why were you scared?” Akashi asks him, cupping his face.

“I’m not… _normal_. I wouldn’t make a good boyfriend.”

“I don’t believe that. You indeed are far from normal, but I like that about you. You would make me very happy,” Akashi says. He sits up and kisses Kuroko’s cheek, and the boy’s eyes widen.

“But- you don’t _know_ ,” he says.

“Don’t know what?”

Kuroko sighs. He pulls away from Akashi and stands up, pacing around his room a bit. Akashi sits up, watching him and waiting patiently for him to continue.

“I… can’t do some things,” Kuroko says.

“What things?”

“Sexual things. I don’t want to do them, _ever_.” Akashi stares at him in surprise, and when Kuroko sees his expression, he looks away, upset. “See? You don’t want me.”

Akashi stands up and takes Kuroko’s chin, turning his face back to him, and he kisses him on the cheek again. Kuroko makes a small gasp of surprise, but Akashi doesn’t pull away. Kuroko relaxes a little, though Akashi can feel hot tears on his face. He pulls back after a minute, seeing Kuroko looking confused.

“I’m the same as you,” Akashi says. “I don’t want to do that sort of thing either.”

“Really?” Kuroko asks, his voice full of vulnerability. It’s a little strange seeing him like this. He’s usually so composed. Akashi doesn’t like seeing him upset.

Akashi smiles. “Yes. I’ve never been interested in sex. You don’t have to worry about that. Even if I was, I wouldn’t force you into anything.”

Kuroko stares for a moment, and there’s tears overflowing from his eyes. “I can’t believe you’re the same.”

Akashi kisses the tip of his nose and Kuroko smiles. “I got you to smile, good.”

“I don’t know though… I’ve never thought of romance either. I’ve never liked anyone except you,” Kuroko says unsurely. “And I’m worried about doing some other things, like kissing. The thought of even things like holding hands unsettles me a little.”

“Have I made you uncomfortable at all?” Akashi asks, slightly concerned now.  

“No, what you’ve done is fine. I mean kissing on the lips. It just… I don’t know if I could do it. At least with another person. When I think about it in general it makes me queasy. But I might be okay with you, since I’ve known you so long and I trust you,” Kuroko explains, talking a little faster than usual in his anxiety.

“Kuroko,” Akashi says, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder. “It’s fine. Whatever you’re comfortable with. I don’t want to do anything that would upset you. Just knowing you like me back is enough.”

“Is it?” Kuroko whispers.

Akashi blinks at him. “Well, I’d like to be close to you. But if you don’t want-”

Kuroko leans in against him, wrapping his arms around Akashi’s neck. Akashi slides his own arms around Kuroko’s waist, and he presses his nose into his pastel hair. It smells nice. Like vanilla. He lets out a contented sigh. Kuroko pulls back after a while and smiles at him.

“So, are we together now?” Akashi asks, a tinge of hopefulness in his voice.

“If you want. I would be happy with that.” Kuroko bites his lip, smiling shyly. “I feel safe with you.”

Akashi kisses his forehead and hugs him again. Kuroko squeezes his waist just slightly, and it feels comforting.

“You have to tell me if I ever do anything you don’t like,” Akashi says.

“I promise. But I feel safe with you. I know you wouldn’t do anything to upset me.”

“Yes but if I unintentionally do something that makes you uncomfortable, you have to let me know.”

Kuroko smiles, and he pulls Akashi back to his bed. “I promise.” He stares at Akashi’s hands that are resting on his lap, and then he picks one up and clasps their fingers.

“Is this okay?” Akashi asks, eyeing him carefully.

“I think so. It feels nice. I feel close to you,” Kuroko says. He traces a finger of his free hand over Akashi’s. “I like touching you.”

“I like touching you too,” Akashi says softly. He manages to tear his eyes away from Kuroko to look at his alarm clock. “We should probably go to bed.”

Kuroko sighs. “You’re right.” He slings his arms around Akashi’s neck and hugs him for a few moments, then he gets up and goes to get pyjamas.

They still change in the same room, they’re both used to it from their Teikou days. Akashi still doesn’t look at Kuroko. As much as he appreciates the other boy’s body, he doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable. They settle into their beds, Akashi on a futon on the floor, and Kuroko turns out the lights.

“Goodnight, Akashi-kun.”

“Goodnight, Kuroko,” Akashi replies. He stares up at the bed beside him for a little while, wondering if Kuroko has fallen asleep. He always went to sleep quickly, whereas it took longer for Akashi.

He turns his head back to the ceiling, but is soon interrupted by a voice.

“Akashi-kun?”

“Yes?”

“Will you sleep next to me? In my bed, I mean. I feel anxious.”

Akashi smiles, the expression only his in the darkness. “Of course.” He gets up and moves to Kuroko’s bed, and Kuroko has lifted the blankets for him to slide under. The smaller boy wraps him up in them when he’s in, and he shifts closer to him. “Can I put my arm around your waist?” Akashi asks.

“Yes, that’s okay,” Kuroko answers. So Akashi does. He slides his arm around the slender waist of his boyfriend, tugging him a little closer. Kuroko sighs happily, nuzzling his nose into Akashi’s neck.

“So you don’t mind cuddling?”

“I suppose. It’s nice, it makes me feel safe. But I wouldn’t do it with just anyone. Only you. Or my parents or Nigou.”

Akashi smiles and kisses the top of Kuroko’s head. “Well I’m flattered you’ve included me in that list.”

“I really love you, Akashi-kun.”

He swears his heart is beating louder than usual. The sound is thrumming in his ears. Kuroko _loves_ him. “I love you too, Tetsuya,” he murmurs. Kuroko makes a little amused noise at the use of his first name.

“It upset me for a long time when you would call me that,” he says, “but I like it now.”

“Are you going to call me by _my_ name?” Akashi asks him.

“If you’d like. I like your name too. Seijuurou,” he tests it out. “It sounds nice.”

“I think it sounds nice as well,” Akashi says with a smile. He doesn’t say the words he thinks next, ‘ _from you’_.

“Can you kiss me?”

Akashi’s eyes widen a little. “Are you sure? It won’t make you uncomfortable?”

“I think I can handle it. I want to do it. I want to try it at least.”

Akashi nods, and he tips Kuroko’s chin up. Since they’re so close, with the small amount of moonlight shining through the window, he can just make out Kuroko’s face. He doesn’t look scared at all, he looks curious. So Akashi licks his lips and then leans in and touches them together. It’s a very chaste kiss, and Kuroko parts his lips slightly and sort of tentatively mouths at him a bit. Akashi pulls back after a few moments, studying Kuroko’s face carefully.

“How was that?” he asks.

Kuroko thinks on his answer. “Nice. A little weird, but it was good too. We can definitely try it some more.”

Akashi smiles. “I would like that. Let me know when you want to try it again.”

“Mmhm,” Kuroko mumbles.

He snuggles in closer to Akashi, wrapping an arm around him as well. Their legs are tangled together, and Akashi feels so happy that he kind of wants to throw up. He’d welcome it though. He’s never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a lot longer than I thought it would. I planned for it to be this short and sweet little oneshot and it's over 2000 words. Weeeeeell to all you youngens out there 2k probably isn't impressive. Ur all writing 6-10k fics and I'm over here like "i wrote 400 words yei"
> 
> Hmu on at himuro-chin.tumblr.com if u wanna talk ace/aro shit with me. I'm a flaming beacon of queer so I'd love to talk to any of you about it. Also hmu if you wanna talk Akakuro cos I'm all for that too. 
> 
> Also idk where Nigou went after they went upstairs. He went into the void. Or he just fell asleep somewhere.


End file.
